moapyrfandomcom-20200222-history
Low Rider
United States |side2 = Latin Confederation |goal1 = Destroy the Latin Confederation bases and drive them back into the sea |goal2 = Defend the forward bases from American forces |commanders1 = Two Allied commanders |commanders2 = Unknown Soviet commander |forces1 = Standard American arsenal including Tanya |forces2 = * Standard Confederation arsenal * Flint Westwood * Sammy Stallion * Arnie Frankenfurter |casual1 = Moderate |casual2 = Heavy |music = Escape (part of Allied soundtrack) |design1 = Speeder }} Low Rider is the first Allied cooperative mission. Background At the US/Mexico Border, the United States had managed to drive off an invasion using their newly acquired Stormchild fighters. Driven off for the time being, US forces focused their efforts elsewhere like the Naval Yards in Florida. The Latin Confederation wasn't finished, however. They decided to pick a slightly less defended target like Los Angeles, California. Their initial landing force arrived in the city, via the sea, and took over the Los Angeles Airport before pushing further inland. Soon enough, two forward bases were set up and awaiting a massive influx of reinforcements. Two Allied Commanders, charged with defending the California sector, moved their forces in and constructed bases on the outskirts of the city. They realized neither can beat the Soviet invaders on their own and so joined up to destroy the forward bases and kick the Confederation back into the sea before the reinforcements arrived. Events After an amphibious assault, the Soviets invaded the Los Angeles and built two bases in the south. One of the two commanders was assigned to command the troops on the mountain and had a complete base; the other could command Tanya, but was arranged to command the troops in the city without MCV, and the MCV would arrive after 4 minutes. The commander in city had only a Barracks in the city. In terms of vehicles, they had only four Bulldog Tanks and two Stryker IFVs. Then they got several infantry reinforcements shortly after gaining control of the battlefield. Two commanders were told that there were a Tech Machine Shop and some Tech Oil Derricks in the city, and soon they found them and captured them. However, they accidentally found that the three Hollywood heroes, Flint Westwood, Arnie Frankfurter and Sammy Stallion were fighting for the Soviets, helping them defending their bases. The commanders in city let the infantry enter the buildings in front of the outpost and resisted the attack from the nearby Confederation base. At the same time, Tanya also rushed here, and another mountain commander also got two Abrams Tanks, helping them resist from another offensive at the Confederation base. At the same time, with the help of Tanya, the troops in the city smashed into the nearby enemy base, and the MCV was also delivered to the commander. The east base was quickly destroyed, and the mountain commander quietly used the Stallion Transport to carry the Engineers to the rear of the west base and quickly captured the base and the LAX there so that he could airborne infantry from time to time. Since then, the enemy has launched a desperate attack. Fortunately, both commanders have laid out defenses. On one side are a large number of Attack Dogs and Guardian GIs, and on the other are a large number of Pillboxes and Gun Turrets. When the assault troops were completely destroyed, the Soviets sent the last unit, a Kirov Airship. But one airship could not pose a threat at all, and it quickly crashed under the air defense fire. Aftermath With the Latin Confederation's forces driven back into the sea, the Allied Commanders could sigh with relief that their invasion has been delayed by a few days (giving them more time to liberate crucial sectors). The Allied Commander from the US/Mexico border recaptured the naval yards in Florida and helped regroup the remnants of their eastern seaboard fleet. Bad news began to kick in the moment the good news also arrived. Not only was President Dugan assassinated in Texas by a Confederation taskforce, they began to use White Phosphorus rounds to spread despair and fear in the US ranks, majorly decreasing morale. The Allied Commanders were soon given the order to destroy the facilities, where the WP rounds are created, before US forces began to crumble within. Difficulty changes Easy * Starting credits: 30000 * 3 money crates will appear at the position where T-Rex stationed in vanilla mission Hollywood and Vain. (money crates in cooperative mode are invalid) * Less Kirov Airships will appear at the end of mission. * The intensity of enemy attack is the weakest in this difficulty. Normal * Starting credits: 20000 * 2 money crates will appear at the position where T-Rex stationed in vanilla mission Hollywood and Vain. Mental * Starting credits: 15000 * Only 1 money crate will appear at the position where T-Rex stationed in vanilla mission Hollywood and Vain. * The intensity of enemy attack is the strongest in this difficulty. Behind the scenes * For some reason, this mission was broken in version 3.3.3. Trivia * This mission uses the same map layout from Hollywood and Vain, the second Allied mission in ''Yuri's Revenge''. * Unlike the vanilla mission, the Hollywood trio joined the enemy in this mission. zh:流浪车手 Category:Cooperative Category:Allied missions